Al límite
by HLK
Summary: Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori decidieron abandonar lo que tenían: ahora son agentes del FBI, luchando contracorriente contra la Organización... ¿Lograrán sobrevivir?
1. This place is Death

**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son todos propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, mangaka y creador de Detective Conan._

**AL LÍMITE**

1. This place is Death

― Joder... A estas alturas, Kudo, no entiendo cómo seguimos vivos.

― Y que lo digas ― musitó él, cargando su pistola y asomándose por la columna donde se habían escondido. Se oyeron varios disparos, las balas se estamparon contra la pared que tenían detrás. Shinichi retrocedió con rapidez ― ¡Ha estado cerca!

Heiji sonrió a su lado. Colocó su dedo en el gatillo y disparó hacia atrás, justo como había hecho segundos antes su compañero. Escuchó un grito.

― Le has dado ― aseguró Shinichi sin inmutarse ―. Bien, parece que has mejorado tu puntería ― añadió mientras se levantaba ―. Cúbreme.

Shinichi salió de su escondite dispuesto a acabar con aquellos narcotraficantes. Detrás de él, Heiji disparaba a todo aquél al cuál su compañero no podía dar. Pero una bala le alcanzó.

― ¡Mierda! ― exclamó el moreno. Apretó con fuerza la herida que le habían hecho en el estómago, mientras que con la otra mano seguía disparando.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Shinichi casi al otro lado de la estancia.

― ¡Continúa! ¡No te preocupes por mí! ― bramó el otro.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para atrapar a todos los criminales. Eran pocos y, además, novatos. Fue Shinichi el que les puso a todos las esposas, pues Heiji estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en frenar su hemorragia.

― Idiota ― pronunció el de Tokio al acercarse a su amigo ―. ¿Cómo va?

― No es... tan... grave... ― jadeó él.

― ¿Qué no es grave? ― repitió el otro ― ¡Estás sangrando mucho!

Heiji apoyó su espalda contra la pared, fría, que tenía detrás. Sonrió con melancolía ― Eso... es una vieja herida... que se ha vuelto a abrir...

Shinichi chasqueó su lengua contra su paladar mientras quitaba las balas de su pistola. Ambos se miraron con complicidad.

― Por suerte para ti, ya he pedido ayuda ― anunció el de ojos azules. Heiji asintió con los ojos cerrados en un intento de aliviar el dolor ―. Y encima te pones a recordar...

― Como si tú no lo... echaras de menos ― le recriminó él, abriendo sólo un ojo.

― El que, ¿la buena vida? ― preguntó divertido y alzando una ceja. El otro soltó una carcajada.

― Llámalo así.

Los demás agentes llegaron en seguida al almacén abandonado a las afueras de Nueva York que les había indicado el japonés. Cuando llegaron, sólo hizo falta cargar a los culpables en los coches policía y llevarse a Heiji al hospital.

― _Great job, guys_ ― pronunció Jodie en la sala de espera de quirófanos mientras se acercaba a Shinichi, que se levantó nada más verla ―. ¿Cómo está el agente Hattori? ― dijo, esta vez en el idioma del chico.

― Estable ― aclaró él ―. Acaba de salir de la operación, que ha sido un éxito. La herida era mucho menos profunda de lo que creían. Le darán el alta en una semana.

― _OK_! Aunque no es muy buena noticia, que digamos ― se lamentó ella, arrugando sus finas cejas ―. Hay un montón de casos por resolver... Y tú no trabajarás con nadie más que no sea él.

― Ése es el trato ― recordó él hundiéndose de hombros.

― En ese caso, tendrás que quedarte en el cuartel, pero aquí, en _New York_. Y ayudar con el papeleo.

― Perfecto.

― Entendido, nos vemos mañana a las ocho. Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre, ¡nos apañaremos sin ti! ― guiñó un ojo llena de energía. A Shinichi no dejaba de sorprenderle el ánimo de su superior. ― Dile a Hattori que se recupere. _Good bye_!

A los pocos minutos de que Jodie se marchara los doctores vinieron a avisar a Shinichi de que ya podía visitar a su compañero. Cuando llegó delante de la puerta que le habían indicado, la abrió con cuidado.

― ¡Visitas! ― oyó desde la cama ―. Pasa, pasa.

― ¿Qué tal?

― Mucho mejor. Era una tontería de herida, pero se han empeñado en que me quede una semana ― explicó refunfuñando, causando la risa de su amigo ―. Pero vamos, para que no me eches de menos, le puedo pedir a Jodie que me saque de aquí antes... ― continuó, bromeando.

― Ni hablar ― le interrumpió él, aún más contento ―. Jodie me ha dejado la tarde libre ― el moreno abrió los ojos con envidia ―, y el tiempo que no estés, yo me lo pasaré en la oficina.

― ¿¡Qué! Venga ya, cuando a ti te hirieron... Ah, espera, aquella vez nos hirieron a los dos ― ambos estuvieron riendo largo rato, hasta que a Heiji le empezaron a doler los puntos. ― En fin, en cualquier caso, supongo que será lo mejor... ¿Crees que lo ha hecho adrede? ― se oyó una risita.

― ¿Hacerme quedar en el cuartel y así poder aprovechar para revisar todos los informes de casos que puedan estar relacionados con ellos? ― enfatizó la última palabra.

― Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Se quedaron en silencio. Shinichi no pudo evitar girarse y observar a través de la ventana que había en la habitación. Divisó la Estatua de la Libertad a lo lejos: Nueva York le traía demasiados recuerdos. Frunció el ceño.

― Siempre te pones así cuando venimos aquí ― comentó Heiji, que también se había puesto a disfrutar de las vistas de la ciudad. Shinichi le miró. El otro sólo añadió, riendo ― ¿La buena vida?

― Supongo que sí ― confirmó él, volviéndose otra vez hacia el paisaje ―. Los últimos meses, antes de irnos...

― No me lo digas: pura pasión. ― se mofó el de ojos verdes, interrumpiéndole.

― Serás idiota. No. ― dijo, con tono despectivo ― Bueno... sí. ¡No hables de eso! En fin, que en los últimos meses, antes de irnos, me di cuenta de quién era y para qué estaba aquí...

Hubo una pausa.

― ¿Y bien? ― quiso saber Heiji. Shinichi se giró otra vez a mirarle.

― Tú también la echas de menos. ― contestó el otro ignorando la pregunta del moreno, que arrugó el ceño.

Heiji apartó la mirada con un movimiento brusco. Se pasó una mano por la cara, casi desesperado.

― No sé lo que va a pasar conmigo. No... ― chasqueó la lengua ― No podía asegurarle nada... Maldita sea, ¡ya han pasado tres años!

― ¿Y si le gusta otro?

Hubo otra pausa. Heiji le miró confundido.

― ¿Eso por quién lo dices exactamente? ― la pregunta hizo sonreír con amargura a Shinichi ― Aprovecha bien esta semana de investigación, Kudo. Lo deseas tanto como yo.

― Claro. Te mantendré informado ― volvió a su normal faceta pensativa ―. Ah, menuda mierda. Y tendré que quedarme en Nueva York toda esta semana ― Miró a Heiji con falso rencor ―. Me la debes.

― Te debo un montón de cosas. Aunque supongo que queda pagado con lo de mantenerte en secreto durante más de un año, jugándome la vida por ello.

― También es verdad. En fin, creo que yo me voy ya. No he comido nada y son las cinco de la tarde.

― Pues que aproveche. Ya nos veremos. Llámame cuando sepas algo, sobretodo.

Shinichi cruzó la puerta del hospital con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos. Llevaba su chaqueta más gruesa e incluso una bufanda, y seguía teniendo frío. Se metió en el primer restaurante de comida rápida que encontró, planeando dónde dormir durante, al menos, una semana, puesto que su apartamento estaba en Boston.

No le hizo falta ni buscar a conocidos que viviesen allí. El teléfono sonó en su bolsillo derecho.

― Kudo. ¡Ah, hola! Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? Ajá. Sí, da la casualidad. ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Oye, ¿y cómo lo has sabido? ¿Qué...? Ya, supongo que en realidad no me extraña... ¿Seguro que no es una molestia? ¿Sí? ¿Hoy mismo? ¡Genial, ahora me paso por tu casa! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!

Anotó en una servilleta la dirección con el bolígrafo que siempre llevaba encima.

― _To 75th St. with Amsterdam Ave, please _― pidió al conductor del taxi, que en media hora llegó a su destino. El japonés bajó de un salto del coche. Llevaba una bolsa con algo de ropa que siempre se traía a sus casos. Llamó al timbre.

― _Hello_?

― Eisuke, soy yo. Shinichi Kudo.

― ¡Te abro!

Supongo que nunca se la habría imaginado así. La vivienda de Eisuke Hondo era bastante espaciosa, muy iluminada y blanca, y tenía un aspecto sumamente limpio. Las estanterías y muebles en general eran de colores muy claros y de formas muy rectas. Aunque el chico era torpe y descuidado, su apartamento estaba completamente alineado en un perfecto orden.

― ¡Cuánto tiempo! ― exclamó al ver al detective, con una enorme sonrisa. El otro se sorprendió al verlo. Se había cortado el pelo: ya no le tapaba las orejas, y se había cambiado las gafas redondas y grandes por unas más pequeñas y con cristales rectangulares. Sin duda, tenía un aspecto mucho más serio ― Pasa, pasa. Estaba... ¡Ah! ― se golpeó la pierna al cerrar la puerta.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, sí, ya sabes... Me pasa a menudo... ― bromeó él, aunque con cara de dolor.

― Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian ― comentó Shinichi con tono amable. Eisuke logró incorporarse.

― Como decía, estaba preparando tu habitación. Mira... ― Shinichi le interrumpió.

― Eh, Eisuke. En serio, muchas gracias. Seguro que Jodie te ha torturado para que pudiese quedarme aquí. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

― Qué va, hombre. Recuerda que el FBI me ayudó con lo de Hidemi, no pasa nada por devolver el favor. Ahora trabajo para la CIA, además.

― Ya. En fin, te lo repetiré otra vez: gracias ― Ambos sonrieron ―. Cuánto hace... ¿desde aquello del hombre en llamas, que no nos vemos?

― Sí, me parece que era ese caso... ¡más de un año, compañero! ― le dio un golpecito en la espalda a modo de riña ―. ¿No has pasado por Nueva York desde entonces?

― Si te digo la verdad, normalmente evito venir aquí ― le confesó, con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa en la cara. Eisuke le miró con los ojos serios.

― ¿Por ella? ― Shinichi se sorprendió. No pensaba que él le fuese a sacar el tema. ― Vamos, piensa que ya queda menos. ¿Para qué viniste aquí, sino?

― Lo sé, tengo que acabar con esto de una vez. Por suerte estos días podré avanzar algo... Porque, ¿cómo va vuestra búsqueda?

― Todo lo que sabe la CIA lo tiene el FBI.

― Perfecto ― se animó y sonrió sintiendo que sus tiempos de instituto reaparecían. Podría investigar un caso por su cuenta ―. Gracias otra vez.

― Bien, ahora sí, te enseñaré dónde dormirás. No es un lugar muy espacioso y me temo que tampoco cómodo ― Shinichi le interrumpió diciendo que no se preocupara ―. Por cierto, yo trabajo todos los días a casi todas horas... Como tú, me imagino ― los dos rieron ―, así que tendrás bastante independencia.

― Claro, genial.

― Sólo te pido que no provoques que destrocen mi casa. Ya sabes, por si te metes en un lío... ― bromeó. El invitado no tuvo problemas en aceptar la condición.

― Haré lo que pueda ― sonrió ―. Bueno, voy a instalarme. Y a dormir... ―añadió, masajeándose las sienes.― Llevo demasiados días sin dormir bien...

* * *

_N. de la Autora:_

_¡Hola! Necesitaba escribirlo, lo siento. No dejaré los otros fics atrás. Lo juro._

_Bien, este fic será mi "final" de DC. ¡Espero que os guste! Ya habéis visto que Shinichi y Heiji están en EEUU, y trabajan para el FBI... ¿Qué hacen allí? Bueno... Tendréis que seguir leyendo. Ah, como esto está pasando en tierras americanas, he puesto diálogos en inglés... He intentado que sea bastante poco, y creo que se entienden sin necesidad de traducción. Pero si hay problemas, decídmelo._

_Y si seguís mis otros fics... Ya sabéis que me encanta poner referencias de cosas que me gustan... Esta vez no iba a ser menos. La dirección que le da Shinichi al taxista, que es donde vive Eisuke Hondo, es ni más ni menos que... __¡la dirección de Ted Mosby en _How I Met Your Mother_! __(o eso encontré en internet...)_

_Por cierto, ¿está claro por qué Nueva York le trae recuerdos justamente a Shinichi verdad? ^/^ ¿Y la vieja herida que se le ha abierto a Heiji... en el estómago? ¡Lo dejo ahí! _

_Reviews bienvenidos :D_


	2. Why they came for

**AL LÍMITE**

2. Why they came for

El cuartel del FBI en Nueva York era el más ajetreado. O eso quería pensar Shinichi, para tener una excusa por la cual volver a Boston en cuanto Heiji se hubiera recuperado. Normalmente él pasaba por su oficina en Boston para recoger un caso, y luego iba con Heiji a investigar. Ése día tendría que quedarse a ordenar papeles.

Todo estaba rodeado de ordenadores y pantallas con datos de casos recientes y de criminales buscados por todo el país (y el mundo). Había una máquina de café justo a la entrada. Shinichi introdujo los dólares correspondientes y sacó un vaso blanco de plástico que contenía café con leche. Pasó por entre las mesas de los agentes, que llevaban auriculares y atendían muchas llamadas a la vez, además de estar pendiente de los casos que les salía en el ordenador. Las paredes de los despachos que había distribuidos por toda la planta eran de cristal. Pese a la evidente cantidad de trabajo, no se oía mucho ruido. Estaban acostumbrados a hablar entre ellos bajando la voz. Shinichi siguió a Jodie hasta el pequeño despacho de Akai, que trabajaba en Nueva York.

― Bueno, _cool kid_. Me imagino que esto te resultará familiar ― dijo, para luego sorber el café que ella se había comprado ―. Shu está en un caso. Le dije que estarías por aquí, así que supongo que si vuelve, querrá ayudarte ― guiñó un ojo. Dejó el vaso de café sobre la mesa y abrió un cajón de ésta. Sacó algunas carpetas negras llenas de hojas ―. Esto es todo lo que necesitas. Revísalos.

― Claro ― aceptó él con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó para transportar los documentos a una mesa que había delante de la de Akai, donde también había una silla.

― Oye ― Shinichi levantó la mirada y se giró hacia ella una vez sentado ―. Vosotros vinisteis aquí a descubrir algo de los hombres de negro ― Shinichi asintió, confuso ―. Siento que hayáis tenido que trabajar en más cosas.

― Ahora somos agentes del FBI. Tenemos obligaciones.

― Pero en tres años... No hemos avanzado casi nada. ― Se lamentó ella.

― Bueno, uno de ellos fue eliminado ― añadió el detective mientras ojeaba los papeles ―. Akai mató a Bourbon. Y gracias a ello, después de un año, recuperé mi cuerpo.

― Y se le descubrió la tapadera... ¿Subaru Okiya? Venga ya. Ni siquiera me avisasteis ― se quejó. Shinichi rió por lo bajo ―. Y Hidemi también tuvo que volver, claro. La habrían matado por haber dejado a Akai con vida... Pero todo esto fue en Japón. Luego les perdimos la pista, y estuvimos cinco años allí sin saber nada...

― Y por eso estamos aquí ― continuó Shinichi, esta vez teniendo ya ordenados los expedientes que le parecieron importantes ―. Lo último que sabemos... es que tres años atrás se hicieron varias operaciones desde Estados Unidos. Y que a partir de ese momento varias personas importantes en el mundo científico desaparecieron.

― A la mayoría les mataron, ya lo sabes ― concluyó ella, que había cogido la silla de Akai y se había sentado delante del chico ―. Sólo hay tres que no hayamos encontrado ― Jodie observó a Shinichi concentrarse en los datos.

― Pues tendremos que encontrarlos ― explicó él. Jodie sonrió: le gustaba la determinación del joven. De hecho, la impresionaba ―. Peter Ford, Juliet Brown y William Wong. Eran todos expertos en biomedicina. No creo que sea casualidad.

― ¿Una droga capaz de resucitar a los muertos? ― preguntó ella con ironía. Shinichi rió. Los planes de la organización, sin embargo, aún eran desconocidos ― ¿No es eso lo que te contó Ai?

― No lo sé, normalmente no habla mucho sobre ello ― aseguró él ―. No creo que ni ella misma lo sepa. Al fin y al cabo, su experimento era una prueba. Y encima encontró el antídoto. En casi ocho años en que les perdimos la pista, seguro que lo que sea que estén haciendo, está muy alejado de lo que conocíamos...

― Shu piensa lo mismo ― manifestó la agente, pensativa ―. De todas formas, ella decidió apartarse de esto. Ahora es Ai Haibara. Y ya no nos puede proporcionar más información, la verdad. Te contó todo lo que sabía ― Shinichi asintió.

Siguieron revisando informes. La mayoría eran casos dónde la escena del crimen había sido destruida y no se habían encontrado pistas sobre el culpable: desde robos hasta asesinatos. Ése era exactamente el modus operandi de la organización. El problema era que abarcaban muchos ámbitos distintos. Algunos de los robos tenían que ver con dinero, otros, experimentos que se habían mantenido en secreto. Y las personas asesinadas... Políticos, actores, informáticos, científicos... Hasta simples cajeros de supermercado. Nada en común.

― Evidentemente, todos ellos debieron ser miembros ― afirmó Jodie ―. Pero cuando investigamos a sus familias, ninguno parecía conocer a los otros.

― Ya, me acuerdo ― dijo, apoyando su cabeza en una mano, mientras seguía revisando. De pronto, cogió un expediente ―. Mire, estuvimos en este caso, el mes pasado. Olivia Meadow. La encontraron en el Charles... la habían devorado los peces.

― _How disgusting_ ― declaró la rubia. Recordaba que la habían podido identificar por la dentadura ―. Y sólo sabemos quién era. No sabemos cómo llegó allí. Aunque revisaron el cuerpo, no encontraron nada, como era de esperar... Sólo eran huesos podridos.

― ¿No le parece raro? ― comentó de pronto Shinichi, captando la atención de su superior. ― ¿Para qué arriesgarse a tirar a alguien a un río? La descomposición del cuerpo es muy lenta... Al menos tres meses. Si la hubiésemos encontrado antes, la causa de su muerte hubiera sido más fácil de descubrir.

― Insinúas que como no se cumple su habitual modus operandi... ¿no fue la organización quién la mató? ― inquirió Jodie.

― Más o menos ― opinó él, revisando otra vez el archivo ―. Esta chica también estaba especializada en biomedicina ― Jodie asintió ―, así que sí que creo que puede haber una conexión con ellos. Pero quizá no de la forma que hemos dado por supuesta hasta ahora...

Ella le miró maravillada. El modo de pensar del chico era bastante curioso, no había dudas. Nunca descartaba una hipótesis, simplemente se valía de lo que encontraba y razonaba para trazar la que él creía adecuada. Su compañero, Heiji, pensaba de la misma forma. Sin duda era un acierto tenerlos entre los agentes del FBI. Se pasaron toda la mañana revisando archivos de casos parecidos, dónde el habitual plan de la organización de no dejar rastro se viera interrumpido. Encontraron a ocho víctimas más que se habían descubierto en circunstancias parecidas.

― Todos ellos eran biomédicos también ― observó Jodie mirando fijamente a Shinichi ―. _¿_Crees que hemos dado con algo?

― Seguro. ¿Por qué justamente ellos, que no son los únicos expertos en ese campo que hemos encontrado muertos, fueron matados en condiciones un poco diferentes? Hay que buscar más similitudes. Lo que sea, aunque se trate del color de ojos.

En la misma ciudad, no muy lejos del cuartel, en el gran edificio del Hospital General de Nueva York, estaba Heiji Hattori. Habitación 707. Se sentía un poco solo. Pero no era la primera vez que se pasaba los días en el hospital.

― Menuda mierda ― musitó. Como era agente del FBI, además, le reservaban una habitación solo para él. No tenía acompañantes ―. Y Kudo por ahí de rositas.

Estaba recostado en su cama con los brazos en forma de cruz detrás de la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se fijó en la ciudad una vez más. A él, al contrario que su amigo, le encantaba Nueva York. Las veces que habían venido se contaban con una mano, pero Heiji las disfrutaba. Aunque solo fuese observando a través de la ventana de un hospital. Esbozó una sonrisa franca al recordar por qué le gustaba tanto Nueva York. Aunque al mismo modo le dolía.

― Yo nunca he estado allí ― le fascinaba la capacidad de su cerebro para reproducir su voz ―. Algún día, ¿me acompañarás?

Le recordaba a ella. Absolutamente todo lo que estaba en Nueva York, aunque no procediera de allí, le recordaba a ella. Suspiró tristemente. Cinco años felices, para luego decidir irse a Estados Unidos. Miró de reojo el móvil que tenía encima de la mesita de noche y lo cogió. Aún tenía guardados todos los mensajes de Kazuha.

De repente, en la pantalla del móvil vio que Shinichi le estaba llamando.

― Hattori. ¿Qué? Ajá. Ya. Claro, es lógico. Ya veo. Así que todos trabajaban en ciudades diferentes... Claro, por eso no buscasteis antes qué tenían en común. ¿Y tenéis algo más? Bueno, eso es ya un paso importante... Gracias por llamar, Kudo. Si se me ocurre algo te lo digo.

― Acabo de llamar al agente Hattori ― explicó Shinichi a Jodie cuando vio que volvía otra vez de la máquina de café. La mujer entró sorbiendo del vaso ―. Dice que me llamará si se le ocurre algo más que podamos buscar...

― _OK_! Ya veo que aunque estéis separados, seguís trabajando en equipo ― sonrió. Se quedó unos minutos pensativa, y luego se atrevió a preguntar ― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Shinichi la miró confundido pero con una sonrisa de lado a lado en la cara, demostrando seguridad ― Claro.

Ella titubeó un poco, pues sabía que el tema era delicado ― Es simple curiosidad ― dijo, casi como excusa. Shinichi arqueó una ceja ―. ¿Para qué venir aquí?

― ¿Cómo?

― Es decir, está claro que tu principal objetivo es acabar con la organización ― Shinichi asintió, y Jodie continuó, muy despacio ―. Pero... habían pasado cinco años desde que recuperaste tu cuerpo. Ya tenías una vida, y... ¿decidiste venir a Estados Unidos a pesar de todo?

Shinichi se encogió de hombros. Luego la miró con ojos serios, sin borrar la sonrisa melancólica de su cara ― Supongo que... no me lo hubiera perdonado ― Jodie le miró sin comprender sus palabras ―. Sabiendo de la existencia de esa clase de personas, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

― Ya veo ― se acercó a él sonriendo. Cuando el detective levantó la mirada, ella estaba delante suyo ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo ―. Es un orgullo tenerte en el FBI ― Shinichi le apretó la mano ― ¡Y no nos entretengamos más! ¡Hay un montón de casos por revisar! ― Shinichi estaba dispuesto a sentarse otra vez para seguir investigando, pero la agente lo frenó ― Pero antes, vayamos a comer. Parece que te olvidas de tu estómago cuando te concentras. ― Y levantó el dedo pulgar.

A Heiji se le iluminaron de pronto las ideas. Alcanzó rápidamente el móvil y buscó el número de su compañero.

― ¡Kudo! ¡Se me ha ocurrido una cosa! Sí, mira, escucha. Me has dicho que todos vivían en lugares distintos, ¿no? ¿A todos se les encontró de la misma forma? No, lo imaginaba. Pero todos eran biomédicos. ¡Busca dónde trabajaban! O para quién. ¿Por el buscador del FBI no salen? No, vale. ¡Pues preguntando a sus familiares, está claro! Vale, te dejo comer. Adiós.

Shinichi colgó. Jodie le miró con un interrogante en los ojos ― ¿Ideas?

― Pues sí, y no sé cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes. Creo que lo que Hattori insinúa es que todas estas personas trabajaban para alguien en común. Una persona, o una empresa. Eso nos toca averiguarlo a nosotros.

― Pues ya sabemos qué hacer ― finalizó. Ambos tenían una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_N. de la Autora:_

_¡Hola, holita! Este es un poco más corto. Vaya, ya se empieza a aclarar la situación, eh? Bueno, el siguiente capítulo será todavía más esclarecedor. _

_¡Me encanta que trabajen para el FBI! Para describir la manera en que trabajan, me he basado en las series que veo... Sobretodo _Fringe_. Espero que me haya quedado más o menos creíble... y comprensible, claro. Como siempre he puesto un detallito de un manga que adoro. Los fans de _NANA_ lo habréis notado al momento! La habitación de Heiji no es otra que la 707, justo como Hachi y Nana._

_Y... he actualizado más o menos rápido, ¿no?  
_

_En fin, os espero en el próximo capítulo! Reviews bienvenidos!  
_


	3. Meet Sealmedics

**AL LÍMITE**

3. Meet Sealmedics

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con pesadez. Se restregó los dedos por encima de los párpados y comprobó por el rabillo del ojo la hora en el despertador. Iba vestido con una camiseta gris. El sol todavía no se asomaba por la ventana y casi no había luz en la habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando los pies con lentitud. Las luces seguían apagadas. Con cuidado, abrió la fría nevera y se sirvió un tazón de leche con cereales.

― Anda ― le sorprendió Eisuke entrando por la puerta, vestido muy formalmente ―. Buenos días.

― Buenos días ― le contestó él, sonriente, y con la cuchara en la mano ―. ¿Qué tal?

― Madre mía, te dije que te tomaras libertad ― empezó él, sirviéndose también el mismo desayuno que su compañero ―, pero no imaginé que llegarías al extremo de no pasarte por casa en dos días... ― comentó, divertido.

Shinichi le miró con curiosidad. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, una corbata azul cruzaba su pecho. Había encendido el lento fluorescente y los cristales de las gafas no le permitían a veces observarle los grandes ojos del mismo color que los suyos.

― Ya, bueno. Supongo que tú también tienes días así ― siguió, luego de haber tragado el contenido del bol ―. La verdad es que es bastante agobiante, pero te acabas acostumbrando...

― Créeme: lo sé ― suspiró el otro ―. Y qué, ¿buenos resultados?

― Oh. Extremadamente buenos.

― Bien hecho, _cool kid_ ― suspiró la rubia agente del FBI. Su compañero asintió con la cabeza, estaba algo despeinado y tenía los ojos cansados ―. Hemos recorrido el país en dos días. Menudo trabajo.

― Al menos ya podemos confirmar que Hattori tenía razón.

Jodie agarró con fuerza los informes que tenían con ellos para evitar que el viento se los llevara. Eran menos de las ocho de la mañana, y los dos paseaban por las frías y nevadas calles de Nueva York dirigiéndose al cuartel general del FBI. Los ojeó y volvió a sonreír.

― Los cuerpos de Olivia Meadow, Andrew Merrick, Bill Emerson, Jenny Toft, Eve Samuels, David Attaway, Adam Ott, Amber Henson y Brad Rounds fueron encontrados en circunstancias extrañas y por eso fueron clasificados como _asesinados por la organización_. Sin embargo, sospechamos que no fueron matados directamente por ellos ― informó la mujer a Akai, una vez habían entrado en el edificio, exponiendo sus resultados en el despacho de éste.

― Explicadme eso ― quiso saber él. Había permitido que los dos se fueran a investigar porque confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de ambos (sobre todo la de Shinichi) para averiguar más que él sobre la organización que llevaban años investigando.

― Todos ayudaban en laboratorios ― se adelantó el de Tokio, con un tono suave pero cargado de victoria ―. Evidentemente, como vivían en ciudades diferentes, todos trabajaban en laboratorios diferentes, ayudando, por lo tanto, a científicos diferentes.

― Pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al averiguar...

― Que todos esos científicos a los que ayudaban trabajan para la misma empresa ― dedujo Akai, aún sentado en su silla.

― Precisamente ― sonrió Shinichi, muy alterado y contento, y dispuesto a revelar todo lo que pensaba ―. Evidentemente, ésa empresa no es la organización que buscamos, pues es bastante conocida.

― Se trata de Sealmedics ― interrumpió Jodie, mientras Akai seguía escuchando atentamente.

― Sí ― continuó Shinichi ―, una corporación multimillonaria responsable del desarrollo y la producción de una gran variedad de áreas: armas, robótica, informática... productos farmacéuticos... ― finalizó con una gran sonrisa que mostraba su blanqueada dentadura. Akai les miró a los dos impresionado.

― ¿Me estáis diciendo que la organización y Sealmedics son socios? ― murmuró aún con su típica cara de concentración, frunciendo el ceño y acentuando con sus oscuras ojeras el movimiento de sus ojos recorriendo los archivos en su ordenador ― Esto es bastante... revelador. ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?

― Hemos estado muy ocupados ― se lamentó Jodie, hundiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo, no se le quitaba la sonrisa de ganadora que se había instalado en sus labios, al igual que a Shinichi, que en seguida volvió a intervenir.

― Esas personas, las que encontramos en extrañas circunstancias ― continuó el detective del Este, apoyando sus manos en la mesa de Akai mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, con el semblante serio ― podrían haber sido utilizadas como ratas de laboratorio. Creemos que desde hace ya unos años, Sealmedics, siguiendo las órdenes de la organización, estaba experimentando con algo. Exactamente lo mismo que hizo Haibara en su día. Creemos que experimentaron con las víctimas que hemos encontrado. Recuerden ― esta vez, aún apoyado, miró a los dos ―, Kiichiro Numabuchi iba a ser tratado con el APTX 4869. Por lo tanto, no sería la primera vez que utilizan a alguien para probar lo que hacen ― ellos asintieron. Akai estaba apoyando su cabeza en su mano, mientras Jodie le miraba atenta, de pie y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho ―. Pero les debió salir mal. Y para no dejar pruebas en la autopsia de que se les había suministrado alguna droga o medicamento fuera de lo normal, les mataron a su método: sin dejar rastro. Por eso encontramos solamente los huesos de Olivia Meadow, por ejemplo.

― Su modus operandi siempre había consistido en utilizar explosivos para destruir la escena del crimen también ― interrumpió Akai.

― En este caso, si destruían la escena del crimen, destruían los laboratorios de Sealmedics ― concluyó Shinichi, y añadió ―. Además, recuerde que creemos que no fueron matados por la organización directamente, sino que les mataron los experimentos que hicieron con sus cuerpos. Suponemos también pues, que fueron los científicos de Sealmedics los que se deshicieron de ellos, y seguramente no están informados de las técnicas específicas de la organización a la hora de eliminar rastros.

Akai hizo media sonrisa cerrando los ojos. Hacía un tiempo que había dejado de llevar su característico gorro de punto, aunque seguía teniendo el pelo corto, y eso le daba un aspecto menos misterioso. Miró a Shinichi, y luego a Jodie, que le sonrió con complicidad y añadió:

― No deberías sorprenderte tanto, Shu. En realidad casi todo se le ha ocurrido a él. Deberíamos ascenderlo ― agregó medio en broma. Shinichi les miró nervioso negando con la cabeza. ― Oh, hay otra cosa. Importante, además. ― miró a Shinichi para que continuase hablando.

― Hemos encontrado todos esos cuerpos en el plazo de tres años ― medía cada palabra con suavidad, siendo consciente de lo que estaba a punto de revelar ―. Nueve científicos desaparecieron por aquellas fechas ― Akai le miró sorprendido, entendiendo lo que iba a decir ―. Exactamente: los nueve eran los científicos que trabajaban con las nueve víctimas correspondientes. Como ya sabrá, casi todos murieron. Y seguramente asesinados por la organización.

― Sin embargo, hay tres en paradero desconocido ― recordó Akai ―. Está bien ― se levantó de su mesa, se dirigió al perchero que tenía al lado y cogió su chaqueta tejana ―. Me parece que ya estamos muy cerca ― confesó mientras se la ponía por encima del suéter de cuello alto que llevaba ―. Iremos a hablar con Sealmedics.

El frío se les calaba en los huesos y el viento les pinchaba en las mejillas. En invierno, Akai tenía los pómulos más hundidos de lo normal. Era media tarde, y el ayuntamiento ya se había encargado de retirar la nieve de las calles. Nueva York, la ciudad de los rascacielos: hacía sol, pero debido a la alargada sombra de los edificios, no lo veían. Los tres se dirigían a la oficina central de Sealmedics, que también se encontraba allí. El todoterreno de Akai lo habían dejado aparcado unas calles más abajo. Durante el camino, habían llamado a James Black, que se encontraba en Japón.

Jodie tenía los labios cortados y la voz tosca. Sus finas cejas estaban arrugadas y dio un vistazo a sus compañeros ―. ¿Qué pensáis hacer? ― Ambos la miraron con ojos misteriosos. Ella protestó y se quejó de que siempre mantuvieran sus planes en secreto ―. _Cool kid_, se supone que soy tu superior. Al menos tú podrías contármelo.

― El plan de Akai es que nosotros hablemos con ellos ― ella abrió los ojos y miró con falso enfado al de los ojos verdes ―. Usted deberá quedarse fuera y vigilar.

― _What_? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que vigilar, eh, Shu? ― exclamó cruzándose de brazos y arrugando sus labios.

― ¿Te olvidas de que sospechamos que trabajan para ellos? ― reiteró él, con la expresión muy tranquila ―. ¿Qué pasa si entra alguno mientras estamos allí?

― _Oh_. _I see_ ― susurró la otra, volviendo su cara a una más comprensiva ―. _OK_. Acepto el trato. _See you later _― finalizó al atravesar las puertas automáticas del edificio de Sealmedics, que era muy espacioso y que por fuera parecía hecho de cristal debido a las abundantes ventanas que tenía. Se sacó la chaqueta y se sentó en uno de los sofás blancos que había en la primera planta. Mientras, Shuichi y Shinichi se acercaron a la mujer que atendía en recepción, diciendo que eran del FBI y que necesitaban hablar urgentemente con el director del centro. Tuvieron varias dificultades pero lo lograron. Siguieron a otra chica, de pelo corto y rubio, a la última planta. Las paredes eran completamente blancas, las sillas, las mesas, las puertas: todo parecía hecho de mármol.

El teléfono de Jodie vibró en su bolsillo.

― Starling. Ah, hola, James. Sí. Sí, Shu y Kudo han ido a hablar con ellos...

Unos grandes ojos azules observaban a Jodie mientras enviaba un mensaje de móvil. Se trataba de un hombre mayor. Estaba sentado justo en el sofá blanco que quedaba detrás de la agente, leyendo una revista de moda. Esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió al ascensor. Se colocó bien las gafas con el dedo índice. Iba vestido completamente de negro. Mientras subía, sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

― _So you finally arrived... It's been a long time, cool guy. It's a pity that we must meet again like this. __(_Así que al final has llegado... Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cool guy. Es una lástima que debamos reencontrarnos así.)

Llevaban más de media hora miró a Akai, y él le pidió que le dejara empezar a hablar. Justo después, volvió a aparecer la chica que les había acompañado hasta allí.

― _Agent Akai. Agent Kudo. Mrs. Soft will see you now._

Les dejaron pasar a una sala que debía ocupar media planta. Tenía una gran mesa alargada en el centro con montones de sillas alrededor. Una de las paredes era un cristal que enseñaba los rascacielos más altos de Nueva York. El cielo era de color azul, partido por una raya amarilla oscura, que estaba algo tapada por los techos de los edificios. Al fondo de la sala había una mujer baja, con el pelo negro por los hombros. Llevaba un vestido morado que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Se giró en un movimiento lento.

― Soy Anna Soft. Directora ejecutiva. ― Sus ojos eran finos y expresaban inteligencia. Tenía el flequillo perfectamente cortado en una línea recta. Los labios se le juntaban mucho cuando hablaba.

― ¿Habla nuestro idioma? ― preguntó Akai interesado. Él y Shinichi se miraron de reojo.

― Resulta que sí ― confirmó con voz suave ―. Bueno, díganme. Sólo tengo unos minutos.

― Nuestros principales sospechosos eran empleados suyos. Por desgracia, sólo tres pueden estar vivos. Peter Ford, Juliet Brown y William Wong. Creemos que usaron datos e instrumentos de su empresa para desarrollar una droga cuyos efectos no estamos autorizados a revelar ― empezó Akai observando atentamente la reacción de la directora ―. Parece ser que con este fin estaban dispuestos a sacrificar a todo el que hiciese falta, ya hemos encontrado nueve cadáveres ― Hizo una pausa, para añadir con una sonrisa amenazante ―. ¿Nos escuchará ahora?

Anna Soft levantó la cabeza mirando a los agentes con superioridad. Luego dirigió sus ojos a la chica de pelo corto.

― Danielle. Reúne todo lo que sepamos sobre Peter Ford, Juliet Brown y William Wong para estos agentes del FBI ― dijo, en inglés. La mencionada se retiró. Anna Soft continuó hablando, sin pestañear ―. Me acuerdo de todos ellos. Trabajaban en nuestro sector farmacéutico ― informó con seguridad ―. Aún así, no les prometo nada. Como ustedes han dicho, desaparecieron. Oh, gracias Danielle ― pronunció cuando la aludida volvió con tres carpetas llenas de papeles ―. Todo lo que tenemos sobre quiénes nos piden ― les dijo entregándoles lo pedido. Los chicos hicieron el ademán de coger los informes, pero ella quiso hablar primero. Lo dijo despacio y con calma, mientras les ofrecía sin prisa lo que necesitaban ―. Basta decir que la ciencia ha avanzado hasta un punto... que tal vez escapa a nuestra capacidad de regularla y controlarla ― sonrió tímidamente. Akai cogió los documentos desconfiado ―. Buena suerte.

Los dos agentes abandonaron el edificio junto a Jodie, que les pidió explicaciones nada más verles. Ellos le mostraron lo que les habían dado.

― Pues no está mal ― comentó Jodie sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras conducían otra vez hacia el cuartel ―. Direcciones, familiares, trabajos, universidades... Está todo ― aseguró mientras cerraba las carpetas ―. ¿Y bien? ¿Os pareció sospechosa Anna Soft?

― Mucho ― dijeron a la vez.

― Para empezar, habla japonés ― comentó Shinichi ―. Claro que eso no es ninguna prueba, pero si tuviese contacto con ellos, sería una clara ventaja.

― Ya, pero... Lo que más me ha extrañado son sus últimas palabras ― continuó Akai mirando fijamente a la carretera. Luego repitió ― Basta decir que la ciencia ha avanzado hasta un punto que tal vez escapa a nuestra capacidad de regularla y controlarla.

Jodie lo miró a través del cristal de las gafas de su padre con sorpresa. Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el volante del coche, obligando a Akai a girar, chillando:

― ¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Rápido!

― ¿¡Qué demonios haces! ― bramó él, apartándola de un codazo.

― ¡Esas palabras ya las había oído antes! ― respondió ella muy alarmada, mirando a ambos agentes. ― ¡De Vermouth!

* * *

_N. de la autora:_

_¡Dios! Menudo cliffhanger, eh? (cliffhanger = Son las escenas que normalmente, al final del capítulo de una serie, cómic, película, libro o cualquier obra que se espere que continúe en otra entrega, generan el suspense o el shock necesario para hacer que la audiencia se interese en conocer el resultado o desarrollo de dicho efecto en la siguiente entrega. Wikipedia dixit.)_

_Bueno antes que nada me gustaría saber si seguís bien lo que pasa, el rollo de Sealmedics, Peter, Juliet y William, etc. Porque si no es así, ¡os lo aclaro en un privado! _

_Vale, ahora voy a enrollarme con una serie de juegos de palabras que son difíciles de entender. __Puede que os aburra lo que voy a contaros, ya aviso. Si no lo léeis, no os perderéis nada de la trama. Bien. Para empezar, los nombres de los científicos sospechosos de trabajar para la organización, Peter Ford, Juliet Brown y William Wong, son una mezcla entre los nombres de personajes y actores de _Fringe_ y _Lost_. Segundo, Sealmedics. Sí, a aquellos que seguís _Fringe_, está basado en una empresa con las mismas características que se llama _Massive Dynamics_, y que, además, en sus orígenes se llamaba _Bellmedics_. Al principio iba a poner que se llamaba también Bellmedics, pero lo he cambiado por Sealmedics: Bell=timbre, y, en francés, la palabra timbre es sello. Y Seal=sello. Y tercero y último, el personaje de Anna Soft está basado en _Nina Sharp_, directora ejecutiva de _Massive Dynamics_ en _Fringe_. Soft = suave y es lo contrario a Sharp= fuerte. Y para su nombre: en el juego _Tekken_, _Nina Williams_ tiene una hermana llamada _Anna_. ¡Fin! De ahí saco mis cosas, jaja._

_Ah! Muchos de los diálogos que dice Anna Soft están calcados del episodio piloto de _Fringe_... Iban como el anillo al dedo._

_Bueno, ¿cómo va el fic? ¿Os gusta? ¿Demasiado lío, demasiadas cosas nuevas? Ah, y tranquilos. Habrá romance. Me imagino que ya véis que Ran y Kazuha no están con los detectives, pero habrá romance.  
_

_Reviews bienvenidos!  
_


	4. La tierra del sol naciente

**AL LÍMITE**

4. La tierra del sol naciente

El sol entró directamente en sus negras pupilas desde la ventana. Ojos esmeralda, espesos. Pasó una mano por su fino cabello en un intento de desperezarse. Estaba demasiado cansada. Suspiró resignada.

Vestida con una camiseta que le iba ancha se dirigió descalza al comedor. En su camino, vio de reojo la hora en el pequeño reloj que había en la estantería: las 10.40h. Se agachó decidida. Sin ninguna duda aparentemente, examinó los discos que tenía colocados en orden alfabético, hasta dar con el que buscaba. Pasó unos instantes ensimismada mirándolo. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Introdujo el CD en el reproductor: _Time After Time_, de Cindy Lauper.

Nada más escuchar las primeras notas de la canción empezó a sollozar. Se peinó con ambas manos intentando evitar el llanto, y luego barrió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas con la punta de los dedos. Se sujetó el pelo como si fuese a hacerse su típica coleta. Lo soltó y lo dejó caer por su espalda. Miró desafiante a la Kazuha que se reflejaba en el espejo que tenía delante, en el cual se había estado mirando. No pudo evitar tararear la letra de la canción mientras acompañaba el ritmo con unos suaves movimientos de su cabeza.

― _Flashback, warm nights... Almost left behind..._ (Flashback, noches cálidas... Casi dejadas atrás...)

Los gimoteos querían salir de su garganta pero ella luchaba por no llorar. Respiró profundamente varias veces tratando calmarse. Cuando lo consiguió, y aún con la melodía de fondo, se dispuso a ordenar el piso. Colocó algunas sillas, los cojines del sofá, puso bien las cortinas. El humo interrumpió el momento y corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina: había olvidado las tostadas. Intentó sacarlas pero se quemó al cogerlas, y el pan cayó sin más al suelo. El equilibrio que había empezado a sentir se rompió al ver que las cosas seguían sin salirle bien. Sentada en el suelo, volvió a frotarse con una mano la cabeza, desmoralizada. Pero antes de poder derrumbarse llamaron al timbre. No hacía falta comprobar por la mirilla quién era.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Ran mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada tras de sí. No miró muy convencida a Kazuha cuando ésta asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose al comedor otra vez ― He ido a comprar algunas cosas: leche, verduras, fruta... Ya sabes. Ayer vi que casi no teníamos ― le hizo saber, mientras colocaba las cosas en la mesa de la cocina.

― Gracias ― exclamó Kazuha, arrodillada otra vez delante del reproductor de CD mientras sacaba el disco ―. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta.

Ran se acercó a ella sacándose el bolso por encima de los hombros.

― Ya, no me extraña. ¿Cuánto hace que no comes nada? ― le reprochó, muy preocupada.

― No tanto... Sólo desde la comida de ayer. No tengo hambre ― se excusó ella. Ran se agachó junto a Kazuha, poniéndose a su mismo nivel.

Las tripas de Kazuha sonaron, haciendo sacar una sonrisa a ambas.

― No lo parece ― Ran intentaba transmitirle toda la calma posible a su amiga ―. Vamos, prepararemos un desayuno delicioso ― le ofreció la mano, y ambas se encaminaron hacia la cocina.

Se sentaron con un maravilloso banquete delante de ellas. Sopa de miso, verduras, arroz, zumos, cereales, tortilla... A ambas les gustaba mezclar sabores orientales con los occidentales. Se contaron algunas anécdotas del trabajo. Kazuha era la secretaria de una gran empresa. Ran cuidaba a algunos niños en una guardería de Tokio, pero le habían concedido una semana de vacaciones, y había ido a Osaka. Llevaba tres días en la ciudad, en las que había aprovechado para pasar el máximo tiempo con su amiga.

Ran todavía masticaba cuando Kazuha le hizo la pregunta que llevaba temiendo hacía un rato.

― ¿No le echas de menos?

Aunque lo preguntó con el tono más inocente que le salió, era algo delicado para ambas. La morena decidió acabar de tragar la comida antes de contestar, pero la otra siguió hablando.

― ¿Sabes, Ran? Soy una tonta. No sé qué hago todavía así, ni por qué precisamente ahora me pongo a pensar en esto ― empezó. La karateka se quedó mirándola, comprensiva ―. Soy demasiado débil ― escupió ―. En cambio, mírate a ti. Es ya la segunda vez que tienes que esperarle... Y no te veo nunca hablar sobre ello. Ni quejarte. Ni llorar...

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Cerró los ojos, las lágrimas acumuladas en sus párpados cayeron inevitablemente hasta el tablero de la mesa. Frunció el ceño, enfadada consigo misma. Admiraba a Ran. Y ésta, des del otro lado de la mesa, sonrió con ternura y le acercó un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse la cara.

― Kazuha, ya han pasado tres años, no te rindas ahora... ― susurró en el tono más tranquilizador que supo poner. Ella la abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en su clavícula.

― Ya lo sé, y eso es lo que más me preocupa ― logró balbucir ―. Tres años y no sé nada... Y si... ¿Y si no se acuerda de mí?

Kazuha sintió que Ran temblaba y luego oyó su lloro. Se apartó de ella, desconcertada. Al ver que ella también estaba llorando desconsoladamente, sintió una pena terrible y la abrazó con más fuerza.

― ¡Perdona! ¡Lo siento, Ran! No pretendía... No quería que tú también lloraras... Lo siento mucho...

Ran se limpió la cara con ambas manos.

― Kazuha, yo... Yo no soy tan fuerte como crees... ― la de Osaka escuchaba en silencio, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía las lágrimas fluir ― ¿Si no por qué crees que he venido aquí? ― al no obtener respuesta, continuó ― Si he venido contigo es porque... Porque sé que tú también lo pasas mal, y necesitaba tu apoyo... Tú eres quién mejor puede entenderme...

Pasaron mucho tiempo llorando y consolándose mutuamente. Decidieron que la mejor forma de pasar un día deprimente era sentándose enfrente de la televisión, con un bote de helado de chocolate cada una. Ran le explicó a Kazuha todos aquellos pensamientos que hasta ahora se había guardado.

― Tú, y en realidad todos, siempre pensasteis que yo soportaba fácilmente que Shinichi desapareciera en el instituto ― explicó mientras introducía una cucharada llena de helado en la boca ―. Así que tuve que vivir como si eso fuera cierto, siempre sonriendo.

― Dios mío Ran, yo...

― No pasa nada ― le interrumpió la otra, calmándola ―. Aunque fue duro, Shinichi volvió al cabo de un año... Aunque nunca se había ido de mi lado, en realidad... ― su mirada se oscureció.

― Lo hizo para protegerte, Ran ― le recordó Kazuha, también comiendo helado.

Ran levantó la mirada hacia su amiga y sonrió.

― Lo sé.

De pronto ambas suspiraron tranquilas, como si se hubieran librado de un peso muy grande que las oprimía hacia las sombras. Ran siguió su discurso.

― Lo sé, y por eso confío en que ahora también volverá ― Kazuha la miró impresionada. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero las palabras de Ran transmitían una paz que no hallaba en ningún otro lugar ―. Me lo prometió ― murmuró Ran, luego volvió a dirigirse a Kazuha ―. Se fueron para protegernos. Y deberíamos respetarlo.

― ¿Aunque sean unos completos idiotas por dejarnos solas? ― susurró exasperada Kazuha. Ran rió y asintió.

― ¡Estúpidos detectives! ― exclamaron a la vez.

― ¡Ah! ¡Kazuha! ― exclamó Ran, señalando el reloj ― ¿Y tu trabajo?

Ella sonrió victoriosa ― Que le den. Ya iré mañana.

* * *

_N. de la Autora:  
_

HLK: _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo os trata la vida? Me he comportado esta vez al actualizar, ¿no? ¡Ha pasado casi un mes! Actualizar una vez al mes no está tan mal...¿verdad? Total, que voy a intentar responder algunas preguntas que he visto por los reviews, además de comentar el capítulo... _

Heiji Hattori: _¡Buenaaaas!_

HLK:_ ¡Heiji! Anda, pues menuda sorpresa... Qué, ¿te apuntas a responder conmigo?_

Heiji:_ ¡Claro! _

**¿Cuantos años más o menos tienen ahí Shinichi y Heiji? _Por CBR._**

Heiji:_ Pues verás..._

HLK: _¡Calla! Espera, que me pienso si quiero desvelarlo ya... _

Heiji: _Por favor, ni que fuera una questión a vida o muerte..._

HLK: _¡Pero es que me gusta mantener la tensión hasta el final! En fin, responde tú...  
_

Heiji: _Kudo y yo llevamos tres años en Estados Unidos, trabajando con el FBI. Pero antes de eso, vivíamos tranquilamente en Japón... ¡y Kudo tenía su cuerpo! Fueron exactamente cinco años, más tres... Tenemos 25 años. Oye, ¿cómo has hecho los cálculos?_

HLK:_ En la serie se dice que tenéis 17. _

**¿Qué pasa con Ran y Kazuha? _Por shihoran_**

Heiji:_ ¡Eso! ¿Qué pasa?_****

HLK:_ ¡En este capítulo ya habéis visto que siguen en Japón! Y lo están pasando mal, la verdad..._

**¡VIVA FRINGE!**_** Por shihoran**_

HLK:_ ¡VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

**Me pregunto si Gin, Vodka, Vermouth y "esa" persona, Chianti y Korn seguirán vivos. _Por VWritter_**

HLK: _Bueno, de hecho... En el anterior capítulo se sabía sobre una de esas personas. Pero en el siguiente quedará más claro ^^_

Heiji: _Es en serio eso de que te gusta mantener la tensión... ¡Qué pesada!_

**Lo de la empresa lo entiendo, pero no sería malo que me aclararas lo de los tres miembros, porque tengo una idea, pero no acabo de entenderlo. _Por Saori Kudo_**

HLK: _Antes que nada... ¡Saori! ¡Te debo mucho por comentar siempre! En serio, tus comentarios siempre son geniales. Gracias :D_

Heiji: _¡Favoritismo!_

HLK: _¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no... Vale está bien, ¡desde aquí os doy las gracias a todos! Es genial ver que de vez en cuando el número de reviews aumenta, ¡dan mucha fuerza! Y ahora, sobre tu pregunta. El tema es que desparecieron nueve científicos importantes, y sólo tres no han sido encontrados: Juliet Brown, Peter Ford y William Fong. TODOS (los nueve) trabajaban con víctimas que SE SUPONE que fueron aniquiladas por la Organización. Y TODOS (los nueve) trabajaban para Sealmedics, así que algún lazo entre Organización y Sealmedics tiene que haber..._

Heiji: _Bueno, ¡y eso es todo por hoy! No me maltrates mucho más, HLK, que lo de la bala me tiene bastante apurado..._

HLK:_ Ya veremos... ¡Hasta otra! ¡Comentad mucho!  
_


	5. And found

**AL LÍMITE**

5. ...And found

Akai dio media vuelta decidido. El coche patinó con tanta fuerza que se produjeron chispas en el suelo y quedó la marca del derrape. Al girar, Shinichi chocó con el asiento del conductor que tenía delante; Jodie casi se estampa contra el cristal delantero.

― ¡Ten más cuidado! ― le reprochó.

Pero sabía que no le escuchaba. Tenía los ojos sedientos de venganza y enseñaba los dientes en una sonrisa desafiante. Los nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar el volante del todoterreno y ya había conectado la alarma de policía.

Llegaron a Sealmedics en diez minutos. Los tres bajaron del coche precipitados y corrieron directos a la última planta. Los agentes de seguridad que había desperdigados por los pasillos les impidieron el paso varias veces; al final el único que fue capaz de atravesarles fue Akai, que se desplazaba a la velocidad del viento. Tenía el dedo sobre el gatillo de su revólver cuando abrió la puerta que daba a la sala en la que minutos antes se habían reunido. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

El cuerpo de Anna Soft estaba tendido en el suelo. La ropa rota, un zapato caído. El pelo enmarañado y tapándole parte del rostro.

El agente se acercó y vio un charco de sangre a la altura de la cabeza. Le palpó el pulso en el cuello apretando un dedo contra él.

― Hora estimada de la muerte: las 20.50 de la tarde ― murmuró. Detrás de él oyó el grito desesperado de uno de los guardias. Jodie había entrado con él.

A una manzana del edificio, un hombre mayor vestido de negro paseaba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Chasqueó la lengua mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo derecho del traje.

― Soy Vermouth. Ya está hecho. ¡Claro que no he dejado huellas! Entendido. Ahora voy.

Colgó y volvió a aspirar por la punta del cigarro. Dirigió una mirada del color del zafiro hacia el edificio que había dejado atrás, blanco, grande, repleto de ventanas. Una sonrisa traviesa recorrió sus labios.

― ¡Mierda! ― vociferó Akai, en el interior del edificio. Caminaba sin parar alrededor de la escena del crimen. Jodie le miraba preocupada.

Shinichi estaba arrodillado al lado de la víctima, examinando la herida de bala que tenía en la sien. El ceño fruncido.

― Esto es de hace unas horas ya ― chasqueó la lengua, enfadado ―. Seguramente la Anna Soft que ha hablado con nosotros era Vermouth, desde el principio. ¡Y sin darnos cuenta!

― La debe haber matado hace un rato... Y le ha suplantado la identidad mientras tanto... ― continuó Akai, reflexionando en voz alta. Dio un rápido vistazo a las calles de Nueva York que veía. Suspiró resignado ―. Mierda, le ha dado tiempo de sobras para escapar. Hemos tardado lo suficiente como para volver a salir del edificio.

― Eh, parad ya ― les cortó Jodie con tono tajante, aún de pie y con los brazos cruzados ―. Miradlo por el lado positivo: ahora sabemos seguro que la Organización y Sealmedics traman algo.

― Supongo ― murmuró Shinichi, aún con las cejas arrugadas. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: cuanto más cerca, menos tardaban en alejarse de las pistas. Vermouth había estado delante de sus narices y él ni siquiera lo había sospechado. Se levantó del suelo con los puños cerrados. Mientras, Akai llamó a los forenses. Jodie pidió a todos los guardias que no dejaran salir a nadie.

Entraron de nuevo en el coche de Akai un poco más tarde de las doce de la noche.

― Y con su máxima representante muerta, ¿qué pasará con Sealmedics? ― quiso saber de pronto Jodie.

― En este tipo de empresas, suele haber más de una persona que tenga los conocimientos necesarios como para seguir con ella ― explicó Akai. Jodie asintió sin añadir nada más. Shinichi, en el asiento de atrás, suspiró agotado.

Sólo una media hora más tarde abrió la puerta del coche para descender. Shinichi se despidió con un escueto ‹‹Buenas noches›› de sus dos compañeros. Akai aceleró una vez le había dicho a Shinichi que descansara, y que ya trabajarían al día siguiente. Jodie le había apoyado. Se quedó solo, a unos metros de la puerta del edificio dónde Eisuke tenía el apartamento. Los altos rascacielos de Manhattan se perfilaban detrás de él. Mientras se dirigía a su reciente hogar, una espesa cabellera rubia se le apareció a las puertas del almacén abandonado que tenía delante. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia allí, desenfundando su revólver. Los nervios le palpitaban debajo de la piel. Jadeante, paró en medio de aquel lugar, iluminado tan sólo por una pequeña bombilla que colgaba del techo. Sus ojos inspeccionaron cuidadosamente el lugar, y aún así no supo ver que Vermouth ya se había colocado detrás de él cuando le sorprendió con su voz:

― ¿Qué tal? ― Shinichi giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la misma esbelta figura que recordaba de unos años atrás: los labios curvados en una inquietante sonrisa, los ojos grandes y la piel tersa y joven. Separados por una distancia de unos dos metros, le apuntaba, igual que él, con su pistola. ― ¿Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, verdad?

Shinichi sonrió con la misma superioridad que ella le mostraba ― ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? ¿No has tenido suficiente con matar a Anna Soft hace un rato?

Vermouth estalló en carcajadas. Se colocó un mechón de su dorado cabello detrás de la oreja.

― Sabía que me descubrirías con facilidad ― murmuró contenta. Shinichi frunció el ceño y acercó su dedo al gatillo del revólver, todavía más desconfiado. Ella volvió a hablar ―. En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que lo diré claro ― suspiró ―. Necesito tu ayuda, cool guy. Tanto como tú la mía ― hizo una pausa, fijó su mirada de acero en el chico y sonrió con tranquilidad ― ¿O de verdad crees que podrás con ellos solo?

Shinichi no apartó el arma de la mujer. Se oía el leve zumbido de la electricidad pasando por los estrechos cables que encendían la bombilla. De pronto, Vermouth hizo girar su pistola sobre su dedo pulgar y la guardó rápidamente bajo su chaqueta negra de cuero.

― ¿Vas a confiar en mí? ― preguntó arqueando una ceja. El detective no se movió de su sitio.

― No ― pronunció, igual de satisfecho que antes. Vermouth le observó atentamente ―. Primero llévame delante de tu jefe.

― ¿Shu? ― No muy lejos de allí, Jodie aún estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto junto a Akai. Éste, mirando absorto la calle, sólo le respondió con un gruñido. Suficiente para la rubia ―. ¿Seguro que no pasa nada por dejar colaborar tanto a Kudo en este caso?

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― preguntó él, hablando con voz grave. Todavía tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

― No es que no me fíe de él, te lo aseguro. Es nuestro mejor agente ― luego añadió, en voz baja y con una risita en los labios ―, por mucho que le pese a Hattori ― Akai la miró de reojo con el semblante más relajado, pero en seguida volvió sus oscuros ojos donde estaban ―. Pero... ¿no crees que cargará demasiadas con responsabilidades? ― él paró el coche, el semáforo estaba rojo. Miró a su acompañante atentamente ―. Mira, venir aquí le partió la vida. Tanto como cuando le encogieron. La diferencia está en que trabajar para nosotros fue su elección ― reflexionó ―. Hattori me lo comenta a veces: hay días en los que Kudo piensa demasiado en lo que ha dejado atrás. Supongo que al mismo Hattori le pasa lo mismo, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para reconocerlo, el muy cabezota... ― hizo una mueca de exasperación, rodando los ojos ―. Lo que quiero decir es, que ahora que parece que estamos avanzando con su búsqueda, Kudo quiere encargarse de todo, pero... ¿y si no les encontramos, y si nada de lo que estamos investigando tiene que ver con ellos? Seguro que se llevaría una decepción terrible, y...

Akai volvió a acelerar el coche. Una casi invisible chispa de ternura se reflejó en su dura mirada.

― Te preocupas demasiado ― opinó. Su tono había sido mucho más suave que de costumbre. Jodie le miró de reojo ―. Kudo no es del tipo de persona que se rinde tan fácilmente. No es que haya pasado por situaciones muy normales, la verdad. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie ― ella asintió, algo más relajada ―. Así que no le des más vueltas... Y concéntrate en la investigación tú también, ya de paso.

― ¡Eh! Si no fuera por mí, no sabríamos que era Vermouth la que ha matado a Anna Soft, ¿o ya no lo recuerdas? ― Le contestó ella, mucho más animada. Akai sabía bien como alentar a sus compañeros.

― Tienes razón ― frunció el ceño al recordar que no había sido capaz de reconocer a la miembro de la Organización cuando había estado hablando con ella. Esta vez fue el turno de Akai de preocuparse. Pero no lo admitiría delante de nadie, así que cambió el tema ―. Oye, ¿y cuándo te dijo aquello Vermouth a ti?

― ¿Eh? Ah, ¿lo de la incapacidad de regular y controlar la ciencia? ― Akai asintió, serio ― Fue la última vez que nos enfrentamos a ellos. Hace tres años. Kudo y Hattori también estaban allí... Fue justo antes de que se marcharan de Japón, ahora que lo pienso ― levantó la vista como si lo estuviera reviviendo.

― Ah, es verdad. Tú fuiste tras Vermouth ― él también hizo el ademán de recordar.

― La seguí entre los pasillos de su cuartel, que daban al laboratorio de la Organización ― continuó relatando Jodie ― Tuvimos una pelea, y me disparó varias veces. En fin, ya lo sabes ― resumió con nostalgia ―. Me lo dijo cuando me quedé atrapada entre los escombros, mientras todo ardía. Supongo que pensó que moriría.

― No contaba conmigo ― concluyó el otro. Jodie le miró agradecida, y luego cambió su cara por una más disgustada.

― ¡Ni yo tampoco! ― le reprendió, medio en broma. Miró por la ventana ― Si al menos me hubieras contado que eras Okiya, me habrías ahorrado bastante sufrimiento...

Él la miró comprensivo ― Era parte del trabajo: cuántos menos lo supieran, menos sospecharían ― Jodie no le miró muy convencida ―. Deberías aprender a separar lo personal de lo profesional.

― Como haces tú, ¿no? ― le reprochó con tristeza. Él la miró confundido, y ella intentó relajarse ― Nada, déjalo ― cambió rápidamente de tema ―. En fin, espero que mañana tengamos trabajo.

― Yo también ― coincidió Akai. Paró el coche y encendió las luces ―. Ya estamos en tu piso. Nos vemos mañana.

Vermouth seguía observando al chico que tenía delante. Éste no dejaba de mirarla con aquellos ojos que ella tanto odiaba y admiraba a partes iguales: ojos azules victoriosos. La rubia cruzó los brazos y habló con determinación.

― Hagamos un trato.

Shinichi apartó el revólver de ella y sonrió orgulloso.

Un edificio en medio de Estados Unidos. Dentro, un laboratorio iluminado por la luz de los fluorescentes. Mientras el científico (tenía un aspecto desaliñado, ojeras de perro, bata sucia) anotaba los resultados del experimento, llegó Gin desde el fondo de la estancia.

― ¿Cómo va eso, Calisay?

William dio un pequeño respingo al oír la voz serpenteante del hombre vestido de negro. Cuando el rubio se acercó, le mostró un frasco con una muestra de óvulos con los que había estado trabajando.

― No hay mejoras ― aseguró. Depositó el frasco sobre la mesa y mostró algunas fotos en la pantalla que se proyectaba en una de las paredes de la habitación ― Éstas son de hace exactamente treinta minutos ― se veía una célula. El hombre fue pasando las imágenes: el tamaño iba aumentando. La última era una rana. Calisay (o el Dr. William Wong) se giró hacia su compañero ―. Y esta de hace diez minutos. Como ves, no se ha detenido el proceso y ha acabado muriendo.

― Entiendo ― murmuró Gin observando con atención el animal envejecido que tenía a un lado ―. Esto no gustará al Jefe. Sigue trabajando.

El otro obedeció y le dio la espalda, poniéndose un par de guantes blancos de látex, cuando notó que Gin cargaba su arma detrás de él.

― ¿Dónde está Noyau, Calisay? ― preguntó con voz profunda. William fue volteándose poco a poco aterrorizado.

― No... No sé de qué me hablas. Ella no acostumbra a trabajar conmigo, ¿por qué debería haberla visto?

― ¿Le tienes mucho aprecio, no es así? ― Gin agudizó su mirada. El científico no respondió ni se movió. Al final, el de negro se rindió y retiró la pistola. ― No olvides lo que le pasó a Cassis.

El estruendo al cerrar la pesada puerta de metal que le mantenía prisionero finalizó su conversación. William sacó del bolsillo un trozo de papel que había encontrado hacía un par de horas. ‹‹Volveré para sacarte de aquí.››, leyó. No estaba firmado pero sólo con ver la letra sabía que se trataba de Juliet (o Noyau). Lo quemó. Las últimas palabras de la nota se le habían quedado grabadas: ‹‹He escapado con la ayuda de una de ellos. No te preocupes, no estamos solos.››

* * *

_N. de la Autora:_

_¡Y otra dosis de suspense! Por si no queda claro... el nombre en clave de William Wong (sí, uno de esos científicos desaparecidos) es Calisay, un licor de origen catalán. Y el nombre en clave de Juliet (sí, otra científica desaparecida) es Noyau, otro licor! ¿Quién puede ser Cassis? Pues... no sé, ¿cuántos científicos quedaban por encontrar? Pues eso. ê.ê_

_¿Qué pretende Vermouth? ¿Cuáles son los planes de la organización?_

_ ¿¡Y por qué hace dos capítulos que no hago aparecer a Heiji!_


	6. Collision

**AL LÍMITE**

6. Collision

― ¿Quieres hacer el maldito favor de abrir la puerta?

Shinichi todavía tardó varios minutos, pero finalmente asomó su despeinada cabeza por la entrada de su piso en Boston. Heiji le esperaba al otro lado, vestido con aspecto informal. Entró en el hogar de su amigo dando dos grandes zancadas sin molestarse en pedir permiso. Una vez dentro, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo poniéndose otra vez en frente del de Tokio, que girado a él cerraba la puerta.

― ¿Y bien? ― quiso saber con una sonrisa. ― ¿Te ha llamado Akai?

― No. Me dijo que llamaría más tarde.

― ¡Y yo para qué me levanto tan temprano! ― se lamentó Heiji acercándose a la cocina. ― Si lo llego a saber, duermo un poco más...

― Ya lo sabías, te lo dije ayer ― le reprochó el otro mientras le seguía ―. ¿Puedes calmarte? Sólo hace dos días que has salido del hospital. Relájate. Todo va bien ― dijo, separando cada frase con anchas pausas.

― No, nada va bien ― manifestó el moreno mientras se sentaba con un bol de leche en la mano ―. ¿Es que no lo ves? Mientras los jodidos médicos me incitaban a quedarme más semanas _reposando_ en el hospital, vosotros vais y os topáis con la muerte de una de las mujeres más influyentes del país, que encima resulta que ha matado Vermouth ― habló atropelladamente y con aire indignado ―. ¡Siempre me pierdo lo mejor!

Shinichi dejó que se desahogara mientras sorbía su taza de café con leche. Heiji le miró decaído y siguió refunfuñando.

― Seguro que fue Jodie la que le insistió al hospital para que me quedara más días... ― se fijó en Shinichi y puso ojos amenazantes ― Y así no molestase a Don Perfecto...

El otro se dio por aludido y rió. El piso estaba iluminado por la luz pálida y anaranjada del día. Heiji masticaba sonoramente los cereales que había vertido en la leche mientras su mirada barría, con nostalgia, cada detalle que alcanzaba a ver de la ciudad desde la ventana.

― Este es el momento que más me gusta del día ― confesó en un susurro. Hubo un silencio. Shinichi le miró atento, esperando explicaciones ―. El amanecer. Cuando el mundo está lleno de promesas.

Continuó masticando. Ninguno necesitaba decir nada para comunicarse.

― Eh, Kudo ― volvió a hablar de pronto el moreno. Su tono era serio y apretó un puño con nerviosismo ―. ¿Te das cuenta, no? Ahora mismo, los más altos cargos del FBI y posiblemente de la CIA se están reuniendo para decidir por dónde encaminamos la investigación ― Shinichi asintió. Hubo otro silencio ―. Estamos... Estamos muy cerca ― resumió, casi incrédulo.

El de ojos azules rió y despertó a su amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

― Hattori, sé que estás tan emocionado como yo, pero te pido que no hagas tonterías. Los dos conocemos de sobra tu temperamento...

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Jodie llamó al móvil de Heiji, reuniéndoles a ambos en su despacho en las oficinas de Boston. Se sentaron simultáneamente en los sillones de cuero que había frente su superior.

― Antes que nada ― comenzó la rubia, mirando a Heiji ―, Hattori. Es un placer volver a tenerte aquí ― el otro sonrió y dejó que ella continuara ―. Bien, chicos. Tenemos un largo camino por delante. Lo único que sabemos es que Sealmedics y la Organización tienen una conexión ― los jóvenes agentes asintieron y siguieron escuchando con interés ―. ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre lo qué debemos hacer?

― ¿Cómo? ― se sorprendió Shinichi, seguido de Heiji ― ¿Habéis estado reunidos más de dos horas y no habéis llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre qué debemos investigar?

― Claro que hemos llegado a una conclusión. Habéis demostrado ser tan hábiles en contactar a la Organización, incluso estando separados, que os dejaremos cierta libertad. Digamos que habéis ascendido un nivel ― ellos la miraron entusiasmados ―. Eso sí: deberéis consultarlo todo conmigo y Shu, que somos los que nos encargamos del caso. ¿Entendido?

― Perfectamente ― contestó eufórico Shinichi. La rubia les miró orgullosa. El de Tokio se le adelantó al hablar ―. Pues yo tengo una _idea_ ― Sus compañeros le miraron impresionados por la increíble rapidez con la que se había puesto al cargo ―. No sabemos adónde fue Vermouth, pero sí que estuvo en Sealmedics con Anna Soft. Propongo que miremos todos los laboratorios que tiene en el país.

Se podía leer desilusión en los rasgos de Jodie.

― No olvides que tenemos a Sealmedics bajo vigilancia ― informó mirando a sus dos agentes ―. Eso ya lo ha hecho un grupo del FBI estos días, y no han encontrado nada.

Shinichi apretó la mandíbula decepcionado y arrugó el ceño haciendo ver que pensaba. Heiji se pronunció con ojos alegres, con la intención de animar al resto.

― Bueno, pues conformémonos ― asumió, dejando a los otros desconcertados. Les impresionó la responsabilidad con la que Heiji parecía aceptar las cosas ―. Algo tienen que haber encontrado en los laboratorios, lo que sea, documentos por ejemplo ― Jodie asintió. El moreno añadió con una sonrisa cómplice ―. Eso nos bastará, ¿eh, Kudo?

Shinichi le miró con una sonrisa en los labios y duda en los ojos. Pensó fugazmente en su encuentro con Vermouth la noche anterior y chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. Heiji ya había recogido lo que necesitaban cuando ambos salían del despacho de Jodie para reunirse en el de Shinichi, más pequeño pero en el que se sentían más cómodos.

Heiji estaba frente su ordenador. Fotografías de miles de experimentos iban sucediéndose una tras otra. Luego, nombres de trabajadores. Congeló uno en medio de la pantalla: Juliet Brown. Apretó dos veces y le salió un expediente con todo tipo de información. Era la décima vez que lo leía.

― ¡Menuda mierda! ― exclamó agotado. Miró el reloj, la 13.00h ― Llevamos más de cuatro horas con esto ― se giró sobre su silla de ruedas para ver aparecer a Shinichi por la puerta. ― ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estabas? No me he enterado de que habías salido.

― Estaba... Tomando un café ― explicó el otro, sentándose rápidamente en su silla.

Heiji le miró divertido, fijándose la ancha sonrisa que tenía, y no dudó en preguntar.

― ¿Tienes algo?

― Sí ― respondió alterado ―. Se me ha ocurrido ahora ― se excusó, señalando la puerta ―. Hemos estado buscando experimentos que nos parecieran sospechosos, pero no tenemos tantos conocimientos como para juzgar cuáles podrían ser realmente peligrosos. Lo hemos estado enfocando mal ― concluyó, dejando a Heiji muy interesado en sus palabras ―. Miremos en qué trabajaban Juliet, William y Peter. En qué sectores, en qué experimentos.

― ¡Claro! ― interrumpió Heiji comprendiendo las palabras del otro. ― Es lo mismo que con los padres de aquella niña, Haibara... La Organización se interesó en ellos por los proyectos que habían empezado.

Shinichi asintió. Acto seguido tecleó los tres nombres en el ordenador que tenía delante. Otra vez volvieron a recorrer millones de letras que hablaban sobre diferentes pruebas que habían hecho.

― Así que hormonas de crecimiento ― repitió Heiji al cabo de unos minutos de leer todos los archivos ―. Menos Juliet, que se dedicaba a la investigación en fertilidad humana. Se ve que es una de las pioneras en fecundación in vitro. No sé, ¿a ti te dice algo esto? ― miró de reojo a su amigo, que negó con la cabeza.

― No entiendo para qué les interesaría hacer crecer algo ― murmuró Shinichi, pensativo, girándose otra vez a la pantalla del ordenador ―. Lo que a mí me dieron era justamente lo contrario. Rejuvenecí.

― Pero eso fue un experimento fallido, ¿no?

― Tampoco estaba diseñado para hacer lo contrario. En realidad tenía que matarme... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Haibara me comentó que su verdadero propósito no era asesinar gente.

Heiji le miró alterado. Apretó los dientes. Intentó pensar en algo, plantearse más hipótesis. El objetivo de la Organización. Cambió de dirección.

― ¿Y si miramos los lugares en los que solía trabajar alguno de ellos? ― propuso de pronto. Shinichi le escuchaba atento ― No sé, por si encontramos alguna pista.

El otro cogió el expediente de Juliet Brown y se lo entregó a su amigo.

― ¿Vamos a Ohio, entonces?

Vermouth miraba el mar desde el tejado de un alto edificio. Sentía la nicotina del Marlboro que fumaba instalarse en su sistema. Soltó una humareda tóxica con una sonrisa triste. Tenía los brazos cruzados. No le hizo falta girarse para saber que Gin estaba detrás de ella: desde siempre había sido capaz de notar su presencia. A metros de distancia.

― ¿Quieres uno? ― dijo, de espaldas al rubio, ofreciéndole la cajetilla llena de cigarrillos. Sintió su dura y penetrante mirada observarla, para luego escucharle cargar su pistola. Al dar la vuelta tenía el cañón apuntándole en la frente. Rió ― Si que estás violento hoy.

― No juegues conmigo ― escupió el otro sin bajar el arma ―. Sé que sabes dónde está.

― No digas tonterías ― le contestó ella con aire sensual. Respiró otra calada ―. Eres _tú _el que se relaciona con traidoras.

El dedo índice de Gin se acercó al gatillo, pero fue incapaz de disparar. Soltó el arma con una rabieta, impotente. La otra tiró la colilla que le quedaba hacia la ciudad que tenían debajo para luego acercarse despacio al oído del hombre. Le susurró algo y pudo ver cómo se le erizaban los pequeños pelos de la nuca bajo el sombrero que le cubría el alma (que ella tan bien sabía descifrar). Él la examinó de reojo y la vio morderse el labio, atrayente.

Heiji Hattori y Shinichi Kudo habían entrado por la puerta de atrás en un sucio almacén perdido en medio del estado de Ohio. Estaba vacío, no había nadie. Enseguida se habían puesto a inspeccionar cada rincón, cada lomo de libro que sobresalía por las estanterías repletas de polvo, cada cajón atascado.

― Pues este es el último lugar dónde trabajó Juliet ― comentó Heiji, titubeante, mientras veía a su compañero con el ceño fruncido todavía enfrascado en buscar pistas ―. Y no hay nada ― acabó, sabiendo que esto no gustaría a Shinichi. Éste chasqueó la lengua.

― Mierda ― murmuró rascándose la cabeza ―. Tenía... La _sensación_ de que podía estar por aquí...

― Kudo, llevas repitiendo eso todo el día ― observó Heiji. Se apoyó en una pared ―. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperabas encon...?

La última sílaba la pronunció en un grito. La pared se había movido, cual puerta. Shinichi sonrió alentado y corrió al lado del moreno, que ya la había abierto del todo. Enfocando con la luz de sus linternas fueron caminando sigilosamente por el oscuro pasillo que habían descubierto, que acababa con otra puerta. Ambos hicieron el gesto de mantenerse callados para escuchar lo que había al otro lado. Shinichi se aventuró a abrirla. Estaba cerrada. Para su sorpresa, alguien la abrió desde dentro.

Era una mujer. Toda ella envuelta de porquería, vestida con poco más que un suéter y unos pantalones. El pelo recogido en una cola que le hacía un aspecto todavía más descuidado, mechones desordenados le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Piel sucia. Ojos cansados. Los detectives no salían de su asombro. Heiji se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre.

― Juliet... Juliet Brown...

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, le faltaba energía. Shinichi dio un rápido vistazo al lugar donde había estado captiva: una diminuta ventana por la que apenas entraba luz, algunas bolsas de supermercado con latas en conserva, una pistola. Miró otra vez a la científica que recostaba su cara en los hombros de Heiji, que la sujetaba como podía.

― ¿Entiende japonés? ― ella asintió ― ¿Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo? ― preguntó en voz baja.

A ella le costó encontrar su voz. Le dolía la garganta.

― No... ― hizo una gran pausa antes de continuar ― Es... Escapé.

― ¿Sola?

― Me ayu... ayudó ― continuó. Tragó saliva. Miró directamente a los ojos azules del que le hablaba ―. Ella. Dijo... que... vendríais a... buscarme. Por eso... he abierto.

Se desmayó cuando acabó de hablar. La cara de Heiji evidenciaba incomprensión. Miró confuso a Shinichi.

― ¿Que vendríamos a buscarla? ― repitió observando astutamente la reacción del otro ― ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Era a ella a quién hemos estado buscando todo el día? ― Shinichi no pudo aguantarle la mirada. Heiji enfureció ― ¿De qué va esto, Kudo?

― Cálmate, ¿vale? ― le sugirió el otro con semblante tranquilo. Heiji soltó un bufido ― Esto no puede salir de aquí, ¿me oyes? Sí, yo lo sabía.

― ¿¡Pero qué mierda me estás contando! ― exclamó colérico el de Osaka, sin dejarle explicarse. Cogió fuertemente en brazos a Juliet por miedo a que se le cayera en medio de la discusión ― ¡Esta mujer estaba trabajando para ellos! ¡Y alguien la ayudó a salir! ¿¡Y ahora me dices que tú sabías que estaría aquí! ¿¡Es que tú tienes algún tipo de conexión con esos tipos!

― ¡Hattori! ― Shinichi le agarró fuertemente por los brazos con la intención de tranquilizarle ― ¡Tú me conoces! ¿De verdad crees que estoy relacionado con ellos? ― hubo un silencio. Sólo se oía la respiración agitada del moreno.

― No.

Shinichi le soltó enseguida, contento por haber logrado serenarle. Le miró a los ojos verdes.

― Bien. Escúchame antes de volver a gritar ― recomendó rodando los ojos ―. El mismo día que mataron a Anna Soft, me encontré con Vermouth ― Heiji abrió la boca para volver a reprocharle algo, pero la cerró cuando vio la mirada amenazante del otro ―. Hicimos un pacto.

― ¿¡Qué!

― Ayuda mutua ― continuó relatando Shinichi ignorando a su amigo ―. Ella me da las pistas necesarias para acabar con la Organización, y a cambio nosotros la aceptamos como una de los buenos cuando todo esto acabe ― Heiji se quedó atónito ―. No sé por qué, pero resulta que tenemos el mismo objetivo: acabar con ellos.

― ¿Pero qué dices? ― interrumpió el de Osaka ― ¿En serio confías en esa mujer?

― No ― contestó tajante Shinichi ―. No del todo, al menos. Piénsalo: no me delató cuando supo que había encogido, y tampoco han encontrado a Haibara desde que le pedí que no se entrometiera. Han pasado cinco años y Vermouth no ha intentado complicarme las cosas. Está claro que no se lleva bien con ellos.

Heiji se quedó pensativo. Encontró razonable lo que explicaba su amigo. De pronto sintió el peso de Juliet en sus brazos.

― Deberíamos volver.

Juliet despertó dos días después en una pequeña habitación del Massachusetts General Hospital, en Boston. Le dolía la cabeza. Tenía algunos vendajes repartidos por las manos. La habitación era muy blanca y limpia y le costó acostumbrarse a ver. Una enfermera vino y le ajustó algunas cosas muy rápidamente. Luego se fue.

― ¿Está bien? ― era Shinichi. Ella le miró desorientada pero asintió. ― Sé que ahora mismo necesita descansar, pero necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas.

― Claro ― musitó ella.

― Antes que nada, tengo que decirle que ya no tiene nada que temer. Cuenta con la protección del FBI ― explicó Heiji, al lado de Shinichi. Ambos estaban de pie junto a la cama. Esta afirmación pareció tranquilizar a la científica por unos segundos.

― Tienen que ayudarme a sacar a William de allí ― recordó de pronto. Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo ―. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo ― Shinichi y Heiji la miraron comprensivos.

― La ayudaremos ― sostuvo Shinichi ―. Pero necesitamos que nos cuente todo lo que sabe sobre ellos.

― Sé poco ― murmuró hundiéndose de hombros ―. Aunque he estado tres años trabajando, nunca me contaron para qué. Yo me encargaba de fecundar los óvulos que me traían.

― ¿Óvulos? ― repitió Heiji.

― Sí. Muchos ― concluyó ella ―. Ellos lo llamaban _cultivo_. Imagínense. ¡Cultivo de personas! ― exclamó horrorizada. Los otros dos agentes también quedaron escandalizados ― No sé para qué. Pero sé que se morían pronto, tenían problemas con ello. Decían... que todavía no estaban bien _diseñados_... Hablaban así, como si fueran máquinas... ― parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y de pronto despertó ― ¡Tienen que sacar a William de allí!

― Cuando dice William... ― empezó Shinichi en un tono apaciguador, observando cómo Heiji le aumentaba el nivel de sedante a Juliet ― ¿se refiere a William Wong?

― Sí.

― ¿Estaba allí con usted?

― Lo veía poco. No sé lo que hacía, si es lo que quiere saber. Pero somos amigos, ¿sabe? ― pronunció con la mirada dura ― Y aquello es un infierno.

― ¿Conoce también a Peter Ford? ― quiso saber Heiji. Ella asintió muy despacio, desviando la mirada ― ¿Está allí también?

― Lo mataron ― hizo un largo suspiro ―. Bueno, les he contado todo lo que sé...

― Una última cosa ― interrumpió Shinichi ―. ¿Sabe dónde estaba trabajando? Me refiero al lugar en el que está la Organización. Su base, laboratorio, lo que sea.

― No sé la localización exacta, no sabría decirles en qué prefectura...

― Lo que sepa.

― Entonces supongo que lo mismo que ustedes ― Shinichi le hizo el gesto de que siguiera explicando ―. ¿Qué? ¿No saben nada del posible lugar dónde está la Organización?

― Nada ― afirmó Heiji cruzándose de brazos ―. Suponemos que debe estar por aquí, en Estados Unidos, pero claro...

― ¿En Estados Unidos? ― repitió ella casi riendo ― Pues suponen bastante mal. ¿Por qué creen que les sería útil que yo entienda y pueda hablar japonés? ― ambos detectives palidecieron. El corazón se les aceleró. Se miraron con los ojos abiertos ―. Puedo asegurarles que yo estaba en Japón.

Jodie había salido fuera del edificio. Se colocó bien las gafas de su padre y el gorro de lana que le cubría la cabeza. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y le llamó.

― ¡Shu! Ya hemos hablado con Juliet. Está bastante bien... Escucha: la Organización tiene una de sus bases en Japón, y William Wong está allí. También sabemos que están literalmente cultivando personas. Horrible.

― Están peor de lo que pensaba ― Akai miraba desde su despacho en Nueva York la Estatua de la Libertad con aire preocupado ―. Está bien. Voy hacia allá. ¡Buen trabajo!

― Espera, espera, no cuelgues ― suplicó la rubia desde el otro lado de la línea ―. ¿Sabes lo que significa Japón, no?

― Ya, querrán ir ellos ― dedujo el otro mientras ordenaba sus cosas ―. Y qué, ¿no pueden?

Jodie sonrió para sí misma.

Fuera, en la sala de espera, se encontraban Heiji y Shinichi. En silencio, impacientes. Pensando en lo que habían dejado atrás y en lo que estaba por venir. En lo que podrían recuperar. Caminando de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro, Shinichi era el que estaba más inquieto de los dos. Miraba a su alrededor, como temiendo que le estuviesen observando. Que todo había sido trampa. Pero no era así, aquello era la realidad. Habían conseguido acercarse más que nunca a la Organización.

― Te das cuenta, ¿eh, Kudo? ― Heiji interrumpió sus pensamientos colocándose delante de él. Hablaba en voz baja y emocionada ― Japón ― murmuró casi enigmáticamente.

Shinichi le miró, cómplice. Asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

― ¿Sólo piensas en eso? ― preguntó con cierta ironía, para luego añadir ― O debería corregir: ella.

― Cállate ― le cortó él, con el ceño fruncido ―. Claro que no sólo pienso en... ― no se atrevió a acabar la frase, sonrojado ―. Estamos a punto de atrapar a la Organización, soy consciente.

Shinichi chasqueó la lengua y miró con seriedad el paisaje desde la ventana del hospital.

― Aún es demasiado pronto para creer... ― susurró. Heiji le miró reflexivo y se unió a su amigo a observar el paisaje. Jodie les interrumpió unos minutos después.

― ¡Pero bueno! ¿A qué vienen esas caras? ― Ambos chicos se giraron sincronizados con las manos en los bolsillos ― ¡Que habéis hecho un trabajo estupendo! ― dio una palmada a cada uno en la espalda. Los chicos le contestaron con unas risitas, y ella decidió ponerse al cargo ― Está bien, sé que ahora mismo os importa muy poco vuestro trabajo en el FBI. Pero debéis saber que lo estáis haciendo muy bien. Estoy muy orgullosa ― empezó su discurso ―. Así que no me falléis, ¿entendido? No podemos rendirnos ahora ― hizo una pausa, conscientemente, dejando la noticia para el final. Sonrió ―. Mañana mismo volamos a Japón.

* * *

_N. de la Autora:_

_¡Qué largo! ¡Bien por mí! (al más puro estilo London Tipton)_

_Bueno, pero que cerca están, ¿no? ¡Ya vuelven, ya vuelven! ¿A qué huele...? Espera, ¿puede que sea...? ¡Reencuentro, reencuentro! Lo tendréis pronto. Ais qué ganas de escribirlo._

_¡Los planes de la Organización! Ya véis, no los he dejado claros del todo... Sólo pistas. Pero bastantes eh, que ya han encontrado a Juliet. Evidentemente tenía que ser experta en fecundación, como la Juliet en la que está basada, de_ Lost_. Si tenéis preguntas decidme, que las aclaro en el próximo capítulo. Aclararé algunas cosas antes de que cojan_ el avión_, claro..._

_Saori me preguntaba que por qué es Jodie la que se da cuenta de que es Vermouth. Bueno, principalmente porque me iba bien así! jajaja Si Shinichi o Shuichi se daban cuenta, entonces no podría hacer mención a la super frase de "Basta decir que la ciencia ha avanzado hasta un punto que tal vez escapa a nuestra capacidad de regularla y controlarla" que se supone que Vermouth ya había dicho una vez (lo conté en el anterior capítulo). Y esto es importante para el fic, como debéis estar viendo..._

_¡Nos leemos! :D  
_


End file.
